Season 1
This is the next generation of One Tree Hill and it takes place in 2031. Season One of One Tree Hill: The New Generation will air in 2017. The season will comprise of maybe 22 episodes. Summary : "Tree Hill is a small town. Maybe too small for half-brothers Lucas and Nathan Scott, who share the same father, but two very different lives. Jump forwarded 27 years. Nathan, Haley, and all of their friends new and old are back in Tree Hill. New faces have been born since 2015 when we last saw them." Plots The season chronicles the years 2031-2032. Some of the key plot points are: * A description of what has gone on since the end of the show. * The kids lives in and out of school. * The complicated love lives of all the kids. * Jamie and Madison's engagement and pregnancy. * The almost break down of Mouth and Millie's marriage, when Shelly arrives back in town. Cast 'Main Cast-' * James Lafferty as Nathan Scott * Bethany Joy Lenz as Haley James Scott * Tyler Blackburn as Jamie Scott * Lucy Hale as Lydia Scott * Leo Howard as Daniel Scott * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Kylie Scott * Mia Talerico as Spencer Scott * Chad Michael Murray as Lucas Scott * Hilarie Burton as Peyton Sawyer-Scott * Aly Michalka as Sawyer Scott * Ashley Benson as Anna-Elizabeth Scott * Steven R. McQueen as Keith Scott II * Austin Nichols as Julian Baker * Sophia Bush as Brooke Baker * Dove Cameron as Charlotte Baker * Michael Trevino as Davis Baker * Taylor Lautner as Jude Baker * Brec Bassinger as Olivia Baker * Robert Buckley as Clay Evans * Shantel VanSanTen as Quinn James Evans * Burkley Duffield as Logan Evans * Ashley Tisdale as Ariana Evans * Stephen Colletti as Chase Adams * Jana Kramer as Alex Adams * Caroline Sunshine as Stacey Adams * Candice Accola as Lacey Adams * Sierra McCormick as Alyssa Adams * Bryan Greenberg as Jake Jagielski * Emmanuella Vaugier as Nicki Jagielski * Miley Cyrus as Jenny Jagielski * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Jagielski * Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Jagielski * Jessica Tyler as Meagan Jagielski * Lee Norris as Marvin McFadden * Lisa Goldstein as Millicent McFadden * Peyton List as Lexi McFadden * Ross Lynch as Morgan McFadden * Nolan Gould as Jimmy McFadden * Brett Claywell as Tim Smith * Antwon Tanner as Antwon Taylor * Bevin Prince as Bevin Taylor * Zac Effron as Nathan Smith * Corbin bleu as Chad Taylor * Zendaya as Gabriella Taylor * Kieren Hutchison as Andy Hargrove * Moira Kelly as Karen Hargrove * Sarah Hyland as Lily Scott * Ariel Winter as Bella Hargrove * Jake T. Austin as Blake Hargrove * Miranda Cosgrove as Madison Landry 'Recurring Cast-' * Eric Allan Kramer as Marcus Robinson * Leigh- Allyn Baker as Vivian Robinson * Laura Marino as Emma Robinson * Rowan Blanchard as Alyson Robinson * Cameron Boyce as Nick Robinson * Stefanie Scott as Dylan Robinson * Bridgit Mendler as Violet Robinson * Leonardo Dicaprio as Jackson James * Kali Rocha as Jenna James * Bradley Steven Perry as Allan James * Kenton Duty as Michael James * Brad Pritt as Justin James * Christina Moore as Alana James * Debby Ryan as Sophia James * Jason Dolley as Thomas James * Derek Hough as Brad James * Elise Neal as Sasha James * China Anne McClain as Macey James * Chris Galya as Josh Morgan * Lindsey McKeon as Taylor Morgan * Bella Thorne as Allia Morgan * Davis Cleveland as Jack Morgan Episodes 'Seasons-'